1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope treatment tool that is used with an endoscope.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-1718497 filed on Jun. 29, 2007, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stenosis is formed in a hollow organ of a living body and that sometimes makes it impossible for contents to pass therethrough. In such a case, a stent is inserted into the narrowed portion and a procedure is performed to make it open.
For example, if the stenosis is formed in an esophagus, a patient cannot eat, and the quality of life (QOL) of the patient is lowered dramatically.
When the stent is placed in the narrowed portion and the narrowed portion is opened, the patient is able to eat again. For example, in the stent disclosed in Patent Document 1, it is disclosed that the stent made of a twisted wire is placed in the narrowed portion and the narrowed portion is opened.
As a prevention against dislocation of the stent which has been placed, the locking the stent and a clip, which is grasping the hollow organ, by a thread is performed. For example, in the stent disclosed in Patent Document 2, an end portion of the stent and a clip, which is grasped to a surface of the hollow organ separated from the stent, are connected to prevent the dislocation.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H06-343703
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H05-300945